


The Centaur's Foal

by RJBeal



Series: Centaurs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Centaurs, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con, painful birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJBeal/pseuds/RJBeal
Summary: What happens to a centaur when he gets lost and goes into labor?





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [giving birth (shadows)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229615) by althea9. 



A/N: One centaur year equals three human years. So since Dyami is 10years old his age in human years would be thirty.

The centaur knelt on the hard forest ground, his short white blond hair was plastered with sweat, while his small, lithe body was wracked with pain. Up, he had to get up! Tears filled his blue eyes. Being eleven months in foal and due any day he had never intended to leave his cave for long. He had been out gathering extra food for his soon to come confinement when he had stumbled upon a group of young males about his age from the nearby camp.

His obviously in foal state, the thing that had gotten him kicked out of the centaur herd in the first place, had made for a promising distraction to them. They had grabbed his small food basket away and trampled it into the ground, then they had chased him into the forest, once a sharp hoof had glanced off his shoulder, cutting a deep gash. Attempting to get away from their torment for fear of the child being harmed he had run deeper into the overgrown forest. The first pains of labor had hit hard and fast, just as he realized he was lost. He had inadvertently stumbled onto unfamiliar paths and now he was far from home and in the throes of labor.

Another pain hit and he groaned and panted through it, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the hard packed earth as his distended abdomen tightened.  A rustle came from the bushes a few feet away, and the in foal centaur felt his adrenaline spike. What was he going to do if it was those boys, or worse a human hunter?

Suddenly the most gorgeous centaur he had ever seen emerged from the forest. Dark hair that fell to his waist framed a muscular upper body, just brushing the top of his black and white painted coat. The centaur carried a spear in one hand, and had a bag slung across his chest, and looked as though he had been scavenging for food.  
Dark brown eyes looked at the young one, travelling over the sheen of sweat on his tawny coat to his heaving sides to his bleeding shoulder, obviously assessing the situation. “Please, help me!” the young one cried as yet another pain gripped him. The dark haired centaur moved with precise intent toward the younger one. Kneeling softly beside him he asked “What is your name little one?”

“Luca.” The boy panted.   
“Alright Luca, I’m Dyami. You’re in labor correct?”  
“Yes, but I can’t have it here!” Luca cried frightened.  
“Luca, I don’t think you are going to have a choice, but I will stay here with you and protect you.”  
Luca nodded miserably, knowing Dyami was right. Gently the dark haired centaur placed a hand on Luca’s flank. “Luca, I need to check how far along you are do you understand?” Luca’s eyes widened, then he bit his lip and nodded. Dyami coaxed Luca onto his side, raising his top hind leg toward his stomach, then Luca watched as Dyami opened his bag and pulled out a few leaves, he used his spear to cut them open, and scraped out a viscous gel from the center. Dyami used the gel to coat his fingers, then he lightly placed his fingers against Luca’s opening. Luca closed his eyes and let out a small whimper. The dark haired centaur used his free hand to stroke comfortingly along Luca’s flank as he performed the internal exam.   
It was over after only a moment, and blue eyes opened to meet dark ones. “Luca, your labor is progressing quickly, I believe that you will begin feeling the urge to push very soon.” Tears fell from Luca’s eyes as he nodded again. Dyami quickly moved to a position near Luca’s head. Wrapping his arms around the slender shoulders he held Luca against his chest. ”It will be alright little one, I will help you through this. You and your foal will be fine.” Shuddering Luca nodded against Dyami’s chest, then bit back a cry as yet another contraction descended. Luca shifted in Dyami’s embrace so that his back was to the older centaur’s chest. The blond centaur leaned back into the support as he rode out his contraction. 

Almost immediately another contraction hit, and he felt fluid drip from his opening. He felt the foal move down in his canal toward his entrance. Luca shook in Dyami’s arms as he started to struggle to push the foal out. Panting he bore down with all his might, while Dyami remained a solid presence behind him. After pushing for what felt like forever he finally felt two tiny hooves emerge from his entrance. Luca muffled a scream as the next contraction caused the foals body to slide out even more, stretching him beyond belief as the head and human part of the body passed through, leaving the second set of shoulders sitting just in the center of his opening. Sobbing he gave two more hard pushes and finally the foal made its full entrance into the world. Exhausted Luca lay still, struggling to catch his breath. He watched as Dyami walked around to check the foal, and cut the cord. Hearing a sharp intake of breath Luca forced himself up on one elbow so he could look down at the foal. It was a colt, with the same tawny coat and white blond hair as his father, but the cause of concern was visible when he looked at the colt’s legs, Luca’s fears had become reality, all four of the colt’s spindly legs showed the stripes of a zetaur.


	2. Questions

Luca felt dark eyes watching him. Staring at the ground Luca whispered, “Thank you for your help, I understand if you can’t stay anymore, but before you go could you just tell me where the nearest path is?”

Dyami frowned fiercely. “Luca, I admit I don’t know what’s going on, but I won’t just leave you here unprotected. Now if you would care to explain what a young centaur is doing giving birth alone to a half zetaur foal I would appreciate it, but if not I will respect your privacy and keep you safe until you are able to get home.”  
Luca sighed with relief. “Thank you.” All too soon he felt cramping again, and groaned quietly as he prepared to dispel the afterbirth.

As Dyami cleaned up the area, the colt pulled his wobbly legs under him and tried to stand. Luca knelt up, and smiled gently as he watched the foal’s attempts. Soon the newborn found his balance and stepped forward making his way to where Luca had opened his arms to receive him. Tenderly Luca guided the colt to kneel and latch onto to his swollen pectoral so that he could nurse. Once the colt had drunk his fill, Luca held him close until he fell asleep in his father’s arms.

Dyami who had been watching from nearby approached. ”What are you going to name him?”  
“His name is Vasska.”   
“We need to move soon. It will be sunset shortly, and you know that the danger will only increase after dark.” Luca realized that he still didn’t know how to get home, and now he had a newborn foal in tow as well. “Any help you could give me in finding the path would be greatly appreciated.” He told Dyami.   
“What tribe are you?” Dyami asked   
Luca studied the forest floor “I have no tribe, I was one of the Tlec but they forced me out once my condition became obvious. I have a cave on the southern outskirts of their land.”   
“What about your mate?”   
“I just foaled in the middle of the forest with only a stranger to help.” Luca replied sharply, “I would think it was obvious I don’t have a mate, or I wouldn’t be in this situation.”   
“I see.” Dyami said softly. Indeed, Luca was sure he was starting to see the problem. 

A centaur in foal with no mate would be shunned by any tribe, the family unit was the center of centaur society, and that unit was threatened by promiscuity. Pregnancy was undeniable proof of said promiscuity, and therefore something to be avoided at all costs. “How old are you little one?” Dyami asked gently. “Five” came the quiet reply.   
“How did a five year old end up in foal in the first place? You’re barely old enough to breed.”  
“Last year we were raided by the Acirfa tribe.” This was said in barely a whisper. The blood drained from Dyami’s face as he realized the implications of what the young stallion was telling him. 

The Acirfa were a tribe of Zetaurs well known for their violence and disdain for centaurs. If a Tlec stallion was impregnated by an Acirfa, most likely he had been forcibly covered during the raid. The tiny colt in Luca’s arms was the product of his father’s rape. Anger burned in Dyami’s stomach as he realized that the boy would only have been four at the time of the raid and his subsequent banishment. “So you’ve been living in a cave ever since the raid?”  
“Since shortly after, the elders knew what had happened, and had I not caught, they would have allowed me to stay, three weeks after the raid the elders had the midwife check me, she confirmed that I was in foal, so they banished me.”  
“I am Nacirema Naidni, and we would never do such a thing! It was not your fault.” 

Luca struggled to stand with the foal in his arms. “As you said, we need to go, can you show me the path I need?” Dyami was slightly hurt that his protestations had been ignored, but he realized the blond stallion probably felt there was little point in what-ifs. “Yes, I will guide you home.” Carefully he lifted the sleeping colt out of Luca’s arms. “You’re injured and you just gave birth, I can carry him for a while.”   
“Thank you,” Luca whispered, “for everything.”   
“I couldn’t just leave you alone.”  
Luca shrugged then winced at the pain in his shoulder. “Others have done worse.”


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small epilogue

Over the next few weeks and months, Dyami visited Luca’s cave frequently, often bringing gifts of food. Gradually Luca relaxed around the dark haired centaur. Luca had a sneaking suspicion that Dyami had dealt with the young males that had been tormenting him, as he had not seen any sign of them near his home in the weeks following the birth. Vasska was growing steadily, and most days Luca was exhausted trying to keep up with the colt. Whenever Dyami visited he would play with Vasska under Luca’s watchful eye. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to get pregnant in the first place, but he certainly loved his foal now. There was nothing he would not sacrifice for his colt. On Vasska’s first birthday Dyami asked Luca to be his mate. And Luca cried as he accepted. Soon they were wed and the three of them moved to live with Dyami’s tribe who willing accepted both Luca and Vasska as though they had been born members of the tribe.


End file.
